conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kings Bay Coal AS
Kings Bay Coal AS is a Baltic Union public limited company that operates coal mines in Baltic Union and other countries abroad. KBC is one of the biggest coal producers int he world and is the owner of the Austevoll Coal Complex, the biggest coal mine operation in Baltic Union and the biggest underwater coal mine in the world. The company is one of the leading coal producers in Europe and it is studying the acquisition of new operations in foreign countries. The name comes from an old mining company that operated coal mines in Svalbard. Baltic Union Austevoll Coal Complex The complex has three coal mines located near Bergen, region of Norway. The complex is the biggest underwater mine complex in the world with a production of 12 million tons of bituminous coal. New Germanic Empire Nováky Coal Complex It is located in the province of Slovakia. It consist on a mix of underground and open pit mines that produce 6.1 million tons of lignite. There are proven reserves about 110 million tons and the company is studying to re-open some abandoned mines in the area. Handlová Gasification Complex Located in the province of Slovakia, it consists of a system of wells and pipelines to extract syngas from coal deposits that have been abandoned and also from deep layers. The complex is in the first stage and syngas will be used in a IGCC power plant that will be ready for 2012. The power plant is being constructed by NAtech Energy Solutions and the power plant will be operated by a local utility company. It is expected to reach a production of syngas equivalent to 2 million tons coal per year. Ibarski Rudnici Complex Located in the west of the province of Serbia is a complex of two underground mines (Jarando and Tadenje) and a surface mine. Mining on this locations started in 1924 and the complex was acquired by Kings Coal in 2007. The mine produces bitumious coal with about 10% of volatil matter. It is the only source of bituminous coal in the province of Serbia. The complex produced in 2010 1,6 million tons of bituminous coal and employs 2,150 people. Since the acquisition in 2007 Kings Bay Coal is carrying a strong modernizing program in the underground mines and by 2012 is expected that a new shaft will enter in service. The new mine will produce 2.4 million tons. Mini Bobov Dol Complex Mini Bobov Dol is a brown coal mining complex. It consist on two opencast and a shaft mine near Bobov Dol, western province of Bulgaria. The coal extraction at Bobov Dol, the largest underground mine in the country, was launched in 1891. KBC acquired the mine in 2006 and after large investments in modernizing the underground mine the complex produced 9.8 million tons of lignite in 2010. The bulk of the mine's output is bound for an adjacent coal-burning, 630-megawatt thermal plant owned by local utility company. Sokolovska Coal Complex It is located near the city of Sokolov, western Bohemia and has workable reserves of 230 million tons of lignite located in three main seams. Lignite from the Sokolov area is used mainly for power and heat generation. Here KBC mines and processes lignite from deposits in the western part of the coal field below the Krušné hory Mountains and operates the Družba and Jiří opencast mines. Their average total annual production is 12 million tons of lignite. Germany Szczygłowice Coal Complex Szczygłowice Coal Complex is located in the western part of Silesia, region of Poland. Surface mining area is 21.3 km 2 . Coal seams are available at levels of 350 m, 450 m, 650 m 850 m deep. The longwall mining system is used for operation with a full attack of roof rocks in the longitudinal variation. The complex has 670 million tons of balance, of which about 200 million tons are recoverable reserves with the criteria of seam thickness of more than 1.5 m, the slope of the deck to 35 °, the ash content to 25%, sulfur content to 5% and maintained to a level of 950m. Given the above resources and annual mine production of 4.2 million tons of bituminous coal, the projected life of the mine is 48 years. The complex employs 3,289 people. Since the acqusition by KBC in 2008, the mine is undergoing a modernization process to improve productivity and reduce operating costs. Is expected to maintain farm productivity with a reduction of 25% of employees. Sośnica-Makoszowy Coal Complex The Sośnica-Makoszowy Coal Complex is a large complex in Silesian Voivodeship, region of Poland. Surface mining area is 32.1 km 2. Coal seams are available at levels of 480 m, 700 m and 900 m deep. The longwall mining system is used for operation with a full attack of roof rocks in the longitudinal variation. The complex has 430 million tons of balance, of which about 160 million tons are recoverable reserves with the criteria of seam thickness of more than 1.5 m, the slope of the deck to 35 °, the ash content to 25%, sulfur content to 5% and maintained to a level of 950m. Given the above resources and annual mine production of 3.6 million tons of bituminous coal, the projected life of the mine is 44 years. The complex employs 2,954 people. Since the acqusition by KBC in 2008, the mine is undergoing a modernization process to improve productivity and reduce operating costs. Is expected to maintain farm productivity with a reduction of 25% of employees. Spain Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies